FF WONKYU : ENCHANTED
by Queen Of The Mounn
Summary: Siwon yang merasa penat dengan hidupnya, berkat ajakan teman-temannya, dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun disebuah club malam. Pertemuan yang singkat dan menimbulkan letupan-letupan manis di hatinya. Apakah itu cinta pada pandangan pertama? WonKyu/Yaoi


Klub malam selalu berisik seperti biasanya. Suara hentakan musik electro dari DJ profesional yang mengiringi pengunjung yang datang untuk bersenang-senang menghabiskan waktu.

Semakin larut malam, semakin pula mereka terhanyut akan suasana remang-reman gemerlapnya lampu disco. Ada yang asik menari, berpesta dengan teman-temannya, dan ada juga yang menyendiri menyesap minuman keras yang dia pesan.

Siwon ada disalah satu keramaian itu, duduk bersama teman-temannya mendengarkan Eunhyuk yang sedang membanyol. Tapi dia tidak seperti Donghae, Kangin, Sungmin, dan yesung yang tertawa lepas. Sejak memasuki club, Siwon terus saja diam. Fikirannya seperti entah ada dimana. Tapi teman-temannya tidak pernah heran melihat pemandangan suram dihadapannya karena itu sudah merupakan hal yang lumrah.

"Siwon-ah, kami mengajakmu kemari untuk bersenang-senang bukan untuk melamun." Sentak Sungmin.

Siwon mendongak, masih tanpa ekspresi, "Aku bosan, hyung. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan disini."

Siwon memang selalu seperti itu. Donghae yang menjadi saksi perubahan sikap lelaki berwajah tampan itu. Mereka sudah berteman sejak usia mereka belum genap satu tahun. Dan Donghae tahu betul penyebab sahabatnya menjadi lelaki dingin seperti itu.

Dulu Siwon adalah anak yang sangat ceria, mudah bergaul, dan selalu tertawa riang bersama orang-orang terdekatnya. Tetapi sejak kematian orang tuanya, perlahan kecerian itu hilang. Ditambah lagi suatu ketika warisan peninggalan ayahnya hampir saja direbut pamannya yang jahat. Tapi untung saja ayah Donghae cepat menyadari rencana busuk itu hingga akhirnya dapat digagalkan. Tetapi sejak kejadian itu Siwon berubah menjadi lelaki dingin dan tidak lagi pernah percaya pada siapapun, kecuali Donghae dan keluarganya.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita turun saja, bagaimana?" Eunhyuk yang paling jago diantara mereka menyarankan untuk turun ke lantai dansa.

"Kalian saja!" Jawab Siwon, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala kursi berwarna merah terang yang didudukinya. Seperti biasa, apapun ajakannya, namja berusia 23 tahun yang saat ini menjabat sebagai CEO di perusahaan peninggalan ayahnya sama sekali tidak berminat.

Kangin menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan sahabat sekaligus atasannya di kantor yang terus saja menekuk wajahnya, dia berdiri menggandeng menarik sungmin –kekasihnya- agar ikut berdiri, "Kalau begitu kita saja yang turun. Ayo Donghae, Enhyuk." Ajaknya, Yesung hyung, kau juga ayo turun! Tunjukan pada kami Octopus dance andalanmu itu!"

Malam ini kembali berlalu dengan membosankan, itulah yang Siwon rasakan. Baginya tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada duduk dibalik meja kerja dengan ditemani notebook hitamnya.

Siwon memang seorang yang gila kerja, di usianya yang sangat muda dia sanggup menangani perusahaan peninggalan ayahnya yang bisa dikatakan sangat besar.

Pintu masuk terbuka, dan entah kenapa Siwon rasanya tergoda untuk melihat siapa pengunjung baru yang datang di waktu yang hampir menjelang pagi.

Siwon mendongakkan kepala, wajahnya terpaku. Kedua bola matanya seakan terhipnotis oleh siluet seorang lelaki berwajah cantik yang sekarang berjalan kearahnya. Kegilaan apa lagi, ujar Siwon yang. Apakah karena terlalu sering bergaul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang penyuka sesame jenis, sehingga sekarang dia terpesona dengan seorang lelaki. Atau karena kecantikan alami lelaki itu melebihi seorang wanita. Entahlah, Siwon belum mempunyai jawabannya.

Lelaki berkulit terang walaupun sedang ada dikegelapan itu bernama Kyuhyun. Saat baru masuk kedalam club entah kenapa matanya langsung tertuju pada sosok tampan yang terlihat keesepian. Dengan percaya diri dia menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya pada Siwon, seraya kakinya terus berjalan mendekat.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanyanya berbasa-basi.

Siwon menggeleng, "Entahlah, aku tidak pernah memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarku." Jawabnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban acuh tak acuh itu, "Kalau begitu boleh aku duduk disini? Aku lihat kau sendirian saja."

"Tentu saja," Sahut Siwon.

Seperti sihir, tanpa mengenal satu sama lain perbicangan yang menyenangkanpun dimulai. Ini kali pertama, Siwon mau meladeni seseorang yang tidak dia kenal. Dan seperti mencontek diam-diam, hatinya terasa penuh, senang, mendebarkan, dan tentu saja lebih berwarna, saat berbincang dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya itu.

"Apa kau sering kemari?" Siwon bertanya.

Setelah menyesap minumanya, Kyuhyun menjawab, "Tidak. Ini pertama kalinya aku datang kemari." Jawabnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga begitu. Kau lihat orang-orang gila disana," Siwon menunju teman-temannya yang sedang menari octopus ala Yesung. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya mengikuti arah telunjuk Siwon, "Mereka yang menyeretku kemari." Mereka tertawa bersama-sama melihat pemandangan menggelikan itu, dan tentu saja ini kali pertama untuk Siwon dapat tertawa bebas tanpa beban.

"Teman-temanmu terlihat sangat lucu." Ucar Kyuhyun, memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"Yah, begitulah." Ujar Siwon, "Mereka juga sangat menyenangkan." Tambahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku lihat juga begitu." Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya, tidak terasa mereka sudah mengobrol terlalu lama karena saat ini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua pagi. "Sepertinya sudah terlalu larut, aku harus pulang." Sesal Kyuhyun.

"Hm, baiklah." Jawab Siwon, sedikit tidak rela, "Mau aku antar?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak usah, Aku membawa mobil sendiri. Senang mengobrol denganmu."

"Aku juga begitu. Sampai jumpa." Jawab Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu berdiri. "Sampai jumpa." Lalu dia berlalu keluar.

Pintu club sudah tertutup kembali, Kyuhyun sudah tidak terlihat lagi, tapi Siwon masih menatap kearah perginya lelaki berwajah cantik itu. Hatinya kembali terasa sepi, dia bahkan sedikit merasa kalau Tuhan baru saja mengirimkan salah satu malaikatnya untuk menemani dirinya yang sesepian. Atau jangan-jangan sosok lelaki berpipi gempal itu hanya halusinasinya saja?

"Dia sudah pergi, kenapa kau terus menatap kearah pintu?" Suara Donghae menyentak Siwon kedunia nyata.

Siwon mendongak, "Kalian? Kenapa kalian tahu?" Tanyanya polos.

Yesung duduk disebelah Siwon, tangannya merangkul leher lelaki kekar itu, "Apa kau lupa, kita ini ada disatu ruangan? Dari tadi kami memperhatikanmu yang bersenang-senang sendirian. Sebenarnya kami ingin kembali kesini, tapi kami tidak ingin mengganggumu."

"Jadi tadi aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi" Siwon menggumam sangat pelan.

"Lalu, siapa namanya?" Kali ini Kangin yang duduk disebelah Sungmin, bertanya.

Siwon terperanjat, tiba-tiba ingat kalau sebenarnya mereka belum saling memberitahu nama masing-masing karena terlalu asik berbincang, "Aku. . . . . Aku tidak tahu namanya."

Jawaban Siwon sontak membut teman-temannya yang sedang penasaran tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Siwon-ah," Sungmin berkata sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit, "Hampir dua jam kami merekalakan meja ini agar kalian lebih leluasa mengobrol, tapi nama saja kau tidak tahu?"

"Kau benar-benar payah, Siwon-ah!" Lanjut Eunhyuk, dan yang lain menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui.

"Kalian meyebalkan," Rajuk Siwon, "Aku mau pulang." Teman-temannya kembali tertawa sambil berjalan dibelakang Siwon.

Lima hari berlalu, Siwon masih memikirkan lelaki yang ditemuinya malam itu. Setelah malam itu, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke club, dan berharap kalau lelaki itu juga ada disana. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Sampai jam lima pagi Siwon ada disana, tapi sosok cantik berbulit putih itu tidak kunjung datang.

Hari ketujuh. Karena lapar dan malas makan di kantor, Siwon memutuskan untuk pergi ke café. Saat sedang menyantap makanannya, dari pantulan kaca yang ada didalam ruangan dia melihat sosok Kyuhyun sedang berdiri dipinggir jalan hendak menyebrang.

Siwon membalikan badan. Setelah yakin kalau itu adalah lelaki yang ditemuinya di club, dia langsung mengeluarkan uang, meletakknnya di meja, lalu segera berlari keluar. Siwon ingin memanggil lelaki itu, tapi dia tidak tahu namanya. Siwon terus berlari mengejar Kyuhyun, tapi terlambat karena dia sudah mengendarai mobilnya.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang dibalik meja kerjanya. Sesekali wajahnya dia hadapkan keatas, lalu ditutup dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau mencarinya lagi?" Tanya Kangin yang tiba-tiba masuk. Siwon mengangguk tanpa, mengiyakan, tanpa mengubah posisi duduknya.

Sejak malam itu memang Siwon selalu mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Dia yakin, kalau lelaki cantik yang telah mengalihkan dunianya itu masih tinggal diwilayah yang sama dengannya. Entah apa yang dia rasakan, hanya saja instingnya mengatakan demikian.

"Dan kau gagal lagi?" Kangin bertanya lagi, tapi kali ini Siwon tidak mengangguk, melainkan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Terperanjat, Kangin meletakkan pantatnya pada kursi yang ada di hadapan Siwon, "Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Tanyanya antusias.

Siwon kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendesah mencondongkan badannya kedepan bertumpu pada meja, "Tadi, saat makan siang aku melihat dia sedang berdiri di lampu penyeberangan yang ada di depan café. Tapi saat aku mengejar, dia sudah pergi." Jelasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilnya?" Kangin bertanya.

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku tidak tahu siapa namanya?" Tanya Siwon kesal.

Kangin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Jadi begitu. . . . . sayang sekali. . . . ."

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan masuklah Donghae dengan kemeja merahnya, "Hai, tuan-tuan," Panggilnya pada kedua sahabatnya, "Kenapa kalian asik menggosip tanpa mengajakku?" Keluhnya.

Kangin memutar kepalanya, sedangkan Siwon bertopang dagu melihat kedatangan lelaki penyuka ikan nemo itu, "Siapa yang bergosip? Kau pikir kami hyukjaemu. . . . ." Ujar Kangin.

"Dengan kekasihmu juga tentunya." Donghae memotong ucapan Kangin.

Kangin menghela nafas panjang seakan merutuki perkataanya, "Yahm dengan Sungmin. . . . . Sayangnya begitu. . . . ." Keluhnya pura-pura menyesal, "Mereka selalu saja bergosip dimanapun ada kesempatan. Tipikal uke, aku rasa."

"Ah," Donghae teringat sesuatu, "Malam ini Hyuki mengajak kita pergi ke club. Dia akan betle dance dengan Taemin." Tatapan Donghae beralih ke Siwon yang terlihat tidak berminat, "Dan kau Siwon-ah, kau harus ikut!" Perintahnya.

Siwon menghela nafas malas, "Hmmmh, Baiklah."

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Kangin, dan Sungmin pergi ke club. Masih seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, tempat penuh gemperlapan lampu berwarna-warni itu selalu ramai disinggahi orang-orang berkantong tebal. Terlebih lagi, malam ini ada kompetisi betle dance.

Seperti biasa, dari pada membaur ditengah keramaian, Siwon duduk di sofa panjang berwarna merah yang ada diujung ruangan setelah tadi Eunhyuk merajuk agar dia berdiri didepan bersama yang lain untuk melihat aksinya.

Hendak menyesap minuman yang dipesannya, tiba-tiba iner matanya menangkap sosok cantik Kyuhyun. Bukan senang, tetapi raut wajah Siwon menjadi murah. Bagaimana tidak, dia melihat lelaki yang selama ini dia cari karena telah membuatnya jatuh cinta sedang berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan menggandeng seorang lelaki berbadan tinggi tegap.

Kyuhyun merasa malam ini akan menjadi malam keberuntungannya. Sudah sejak tujuh hari yang lalu sejak bertemu dengan sosok lelaki yang disapanya di tempat bising ini, bayang wajah tampannya tidak penah luput dari ingatannya. Mungkin ini yang dikatakan orang dengan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Saat pertama kali memasuki club minggu lalu, arah pandang Kyuhyun entah kenapa langsung tertuju pada sosok tampan yang sedang duduk sendirian, dengan wajah murungnya di ujung ruangan. Bagaikan tertarik magnet, dia langsung saja melangkah melawan akal sehatnya menghampiri lelaki itu. Bahkan, sengan percaya diri dia menyapa dengan mengatakan "Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanpa berbasa basi sedikitpun bukan?

Malam ini Kyuhyun datang bersama Minho, juniornya dikampus yang juga sepupunya. Mereka datang berua untuk melihat pertunjukan betle dance kekasih Minho, Taemin. Alasan kenapa Kyuhyun merasa malam ini akan menjadi malam keberuntungannya, karena kemarin saat dia pergi bersama Taemin, lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu menunjukan foto idolanya yang akan menjadi lawannya nanti. Dia adalah Lee Hyukjae, dance machine yang tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya. Dan seingat Kyuhyun, lelaki yang ditemuinya minggu lalu mengatakan kalau Lee Hyukjae yang saat itu menari aneh dengan beberapa orang dipanggung adalah temannya. Dengan kata lain jika Lee Hyukjae ada ditempat ini, berarti mungkin saja dia juga akan datang.

"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti sedang mencari seseorang seperti itu, hyung?" Tanya minho.

"Aku memang sedang mencari seseorang. Seseorang yang sudah mencuri hatiku." Jelas Kyuhyun santai, tanpa intonasi sedikitpun dalam penekanan suaranya.

Minho menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyunhyun, "Jinjja? Kau sedang jatuh cinta? Siapa namanya? Dari mana asalnya? Pekerjaanya apa?" Dia mengeluarkan berbagai rentetan pertanyaan yang bersumber dari rasa penasarannya. Bagaimana tidak, Lelaki berwajah cantik yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri, selama ini sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan orang, atau tepatnya lebih suka menyendiri, dan sekarang dia mengatakan kalau sedang jatuh cinta. Bukankah itu merupakan berita besar abad ini?

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Entahlah! Aku tidak tau namanya, dari mana asalnya, terlebih lagi pekerjaanya."

"Mwo?" Minho tercengang, "Jadi inti cinta sepihak?"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, menarik ujung bibirnya, dan bahunya menghentak pelan, "Entahlah." Katanya acuh.

"Aish. . . . Aku harus menceritakannya pada Taemin, setelah ini." Gerutu Minho, semakin penasaran.

"Ah! Itu dia." Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok yang dicarinya sedang duduk di sofa merah diseberang ruangan. Walaupun terlihat samar karena gemerlapnya lampu yang mengeluarkan bermacam warna, tetapi dia yakin kalau orang itu adalah lelaki yang minggu lalu dia temui , dan saat ini sedang melihat kearahnya.

"Minho, kau lihat Taemin sendiri saja, ya? Aku akan menemui dia." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Minho, Kyuhyun sudah berjalan cepat menuju arah dimana lelaki tampan yang sudah mencuri hatinya minggu lalu dari awal pertama pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Riuh mengunjung semakin ramai, itu artinya betle dance antara dance macine Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Taemin sudah dimulai. Tanpa bergeming sedikitpun, Siwon tetap berada ditempat duduknya sambil menyesap minumannya, tidak mempunyai sedikitpun keinginan untuk melihat sahabatnya beraksi di atas panggung.

Siwon tahu, Kyuhyun sedang mendekat kearahnya. Tapi dengan rasa acuh yang dimilikinya, dia berusaha tidak perduli walaupun pada kenyataanya hatinya melonjak senang. Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun datang ketempat ini bersama seorang lelaki yang mungkin saja adalah kekasihnya. Walaupun hatinya terasa patah menjadi dua, Siwon lebim memilih diam, dari pada merebut kekasih orang lain.

"Hai," Siwon tahu itu adalah suara Kyuhyun yang sedang menyapanya. Tapi dia diam saja, memandang keramaian.

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?" Suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar, dan kali ini Siwon merasa kalau sofa disebelahnya berdecit, penandakan kalau lelaki cantik itu sudah mendudukinya.

Didorong rasa panas yang bergemuruh didadanya dan perasaan segan melihat Kyuhyu, Siwon memalingkan wajahnya menatap lekat kedalam mata lelaki berpipi gempal itu, "Untuk apa aku beramah tamah dengan kekasih orang lain?" Katanya dingin.

"Kekasih orang lain?" Kyuhyun menunjukan wajah bingungnya, "Maksudnya aku?"

Siwon mengangguk. Entah kenapa jika ada dihadapan Kyuhyun sifat acuhnya terhadap orang lain tidak bisa dia terapkan, "Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Jadi memang benar aku?" Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Tapi siapa kekasihku? Seingatku sejak lahir sampai detik ini aku belum pernah mempunyai kekasih. Itu juga kalau aku tidak mengalami amnesia sebelum masuk ketempat ini," Sebuah gurauan masih dapat menceletuk dari bibir manisnya.

Siwon memincingkan matanya tajam, "Lalu siapa lelaki yang kau gandeng saat masuk tadi?" Tanyanya menginterogasi.

"Maksudnya lelaki tampan bermata kodok itu?" Kali ini Kyuhyun menunjuk sembarang kebelakang punggungnya tempat dimana pintu masuk berada, dan Siwon mengangguk.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia tampan? Matanya memang besar seperti kodok, tapi karismanya luar biasa." Entah peka atau tidak dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi, Kyuhyun malah dengan bangganya memuji Minho, membuat Siwon yang ada disebelahnya mau tidak mau mendesis gerah.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengenalnya. Sejauh mana hubungan kalian?" Siwon bertanya dingin, saat ini dirinya dan Kyuhyun sudah duduk saling berhadapan.

"Bagaimana aku tidak sangat mengenalnya, dia itu adikku." Jawab Kyuhyun antusias.

Siwon mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, merasa terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja lelaki dihadapannya katakana. "A-adik?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, "Iya. Dia adikku. Adik sepupuku tepatnya."

Siwon masih terdiam beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak, seakan merutuki kebodohannya yang cemburu tanpa sebab. Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa juga ikut tertawa, hingga wajah Siwon tiba-tiba berubah serius.

"Jadi. . . . . dia bukan kekasihmu?" Tanya Siwon, sekedar memastikan kalau pendengarannya memang sedang tidak mengalami gangguan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Bukan!"

"Lalu dimana kekasihmu?" Siwon bertanya serius.

Kali ini Kyuhyun tahu kemana arah pembicaraan lelaki dihadapannya itu, "Kekasihku?" Siwon mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu-malu sebelum dengan percaya diri menatap serius dan mengatakan, "Ada dihadapanku, mungkin?"

Sesaat Siwon kehilangan kata-kata. Mungkin dia terkejut dengan ucapan blak-blakan Kyuhyun, tetapi pemuda tampan pemilik Choi Commpany itu akhirnya tersenyum menunjukkan lesung dipipinya yang tampak manis, "Siapa namamu?"

"Kyu-kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab Kyuhyun terbata.

"Baiklah Kyuhyunie, Namaku Choi Siwon." Siwon memegang tangan Kyuhyun, dan menggenggamnya erat. "Mulai detik ini kau adalah kekasihku. Jadi jangan berani-berani bersikap genit lagi pada orang lain, apa lagi jatuh cinta pada mereka. Mengerti?!"

Kyuhun mengangguk pelan, rona merah menghiasi pipi gempalnya. "N-ne."

Siwon mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun, "Anak manis," Katanya lalu mengecup pipi Kyuhyun lembut.

_THE END_

Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita buatanku ini. Silahkan di komen dengan senang hati. Salam sayang,

Aiyu (7E026240)

PS: HAPPY WONKYU DAY. Mari mengobrol


End file.
